


My Neighbour Soonyoung

by kijuwung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijuwung/pseuds/kijuwung
Summary: Jihoon fiddled with his fingers. They were lying beside each other, their shoulders touching, and yet Soonyoung was calm enough to make small talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by My Life Next Door by Huntley Fitzpatrick.

Jihoon heard a car door slammed shut. He walked out of the house and saw a moving truck and a couple pulling things out of their car trunk. Eight kids surrounded them.

“Seokmin, can you bring the children in? The older kids can help out,” the woman said.

One of the kids started screaming and ran towards a tree trunk. Another kid started running towards the road.

Jihoon watched, bemused. He had never seen a family with so many children before. In his family, he was the only child.

He watched his new neighbours for a few more minutes, then headed inside.

 

-

 

Over the course of a year, the Chois repeatedly visited Jihoon, each time looking like they wanted to enter the house and invade his space. Each time he rejected, and they finally stopped trying. But it wasn’t like Jihoon didn’t know what was going on in their house.

He used to stargaze from his bedroom window, but after the Chois moved in, he could never stargaze in peace. So he ended up watching the Chois instead. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Mingyu, Seungkwan. Seungcheol was the eldest and he always brought home a new girl every week. Seungkwan was the youngest, and he was always screaming. Jeonghan and Jisoo were twins and they were always together. Occasionally, they would be singing. He couldn’t tell the rest of the kids apart, but he knew that they were there. Eight kids.

 

-

 

It was a really hot summer evening and Jihoon couldn’t concentrate on his stupid homework. He dialled Jun’s number, and then Minghao’s.

_The number you have dialled is currently unavailable. Please try again later._

He threw his phone onto his bed and opened the bedroom window. He spotted Seungcheol, making out with a girl in his bedroom. The twins were singing, and one of them was playing the guitar. Seungkwan was screaming.

“Hey.”

Jihoon looked down. _There’s a stranger in my yard._

He quickly closed his window, but changed his mind. He opened them again.

“Who are you?” Jihoon asked.

The stranger climbed up the tree nearest to his window and replied, “Now you wouldn’t have to look downwards and strain your neck.”

“What are you doing in my yard?”

“I thought you needed rescuing.”

“Rescuing? From what? My own house?”

“That dark house you call home? Heck yeah.”

Jihoon stared at him, not sure what to say.

“I was just kidding. Why were you looking at us? I’ve noticed you watching us before.”

Jihoon gasped. “You noticed me?”

“Yeah.” He gestured towards the house. “This whole dark and mysterious house. The lights are almost never on and it’s always quiet. One would think that nobody lives here. But here you are. So, who were you looking at?”

“No one.”

“Surely you’ve noticed one of us.”

“Okay, since you asked... First, Seungcheol, ew. The twins. Seungkwan. And there’s Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Seokmin and Mingyu but I can’t tell them apart.”

“Firstly, why is Seungcheol ew and secondly, guess which kid I am.”

_I don’t even know why I’m talking to this guy_. “He brings home a different girl every week. And makes out with them in his bedroom with the curtains drawn back.”

The stranger turned towards his brother’s bedroom. “You’re right.”

“Also, I have no idea which kid you are.”

“Alright then, let me introduce myself. I’m Soonyoung. What’s your name?”

“Pink fairy.”

“What?” Soonyoung’s eyes widened.

“I’m kidding. Jihoon. My name’s Jihoon.”

“So... You’ve been watching us. Why?”

“Not my fault your family is so loud.”

“And it’s not my fault your family is so quiet.”

Jihoon sighed. “I’m the only one living here.”

“Only you? A big house all to yourself? That’s lonely.”

Jihoon was surprised. It was the first time someone had said that to him. Whenever people found out he was living alone, they always said ‘how nice’. But it wasn’t nice at all. It was lonely.

“What?” Soonyoung asked.

“No one has ever said ‘how lonely’. Everyone goes, ‘it must be nice having a house all to yourself.’ But its not.”

“That’s because even in a house like mine I feel lonely too.”

“Why?”

“One, there’s too many kids. Two, the attention is always given to the eldest and the youngest. None for the middle children.”

“Poor, poor boy.” Jihoon clasped his hands over his mouth. He did not just say that.

“You’re cute. And I’ve never told anyone that before.”

_Cute? What is this boy even saying?_

Soonyoung started climbing down the tree.

“You’re leaving already?”

“Why? Are you getting attached?”

“Nonsense.”

“Goodnight Jihoon.”

“Goodnight Soonyoung.”

 

-

 

A few days later.

Jihoon opened his window, hoping there was a breeze. He glanced over to the Chois and spotted Soonyoung lazing around in the pool. Soonyoung looked up and spotted Jihoon. He waved, then got out of the pool and climbed over the fence.

“Hi Jihoon," he shouted upwards as he was reaching Jihoon’s house.

“Soonyoung.”

“Isn’t it hot tonight?”

“It is.”

“Want to swim?”

“Swim?”

“Yep. It’s pretty cooling.”

Jihoon shrugged. “Okay.”

He took off his shirt and changed into his swimming trunks and went downstairs. Soonyoung was waiting for him, and they walked over to the fence surrounding Jihoon’s yard.

“We’re climbing over?”

“Yes. Come on.” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon by the waist and heaved him up. Jihoon grabbed hold of the fence and climbed over, landing on the other side. Soonyoung followed suit.

“Race?” Soonyoung asked.

“Okay.”

They jumped into the pool and started swimming. Jihoon won twice, but Soonyoung was equally fast. After a few races they paddled around, then Soonyoung went into the house. He returned with a few towels and spread them out on the grass. Soonyoung laid down on it and patted the empty spot beside him. Jihoon joined him, but there wasn’t much space so he moved a little closer towards Soonyoung, their shoulders barely touching. It made his heart beat a little faster.

“You’re good.”

Jihoon fiddled with his fingers. They were lying beside each other, their shoulders touching, and yet Soonyoung was calm enough to make small talk. “What?”

“Swimming. You’re good.”

“Thanks, I guess. I used to be on the swim team when I was younger. Not anymore. I haven’t swam in ages.”

“Why not?”

“Just... Some family stuff.”

“Tell me. You might feel better.”

And just like that, Jihoon told him. He was usually really good at keeping things a secret. But not when he’s with Soonyoung.

“Ever since... I started living alone, I just stopped swimming. No one cares anyway.”

“I care. You’re a good swimmer.” Soonyoung turned and propped his head up on one elbow and smiled at the smaller boy.

Ever since he left his family three years ago, he never really cared about the people around him. Not the people at school, not his neighbours. But Soonyoung was different. Once you’ve noticed him, you would never look away again.

Soonyoung moved a little closer to Jihoon.

And suddenly they were kissing. Soonyoung pulled him closer, and Jihoon let his hands rest on Soonyoung’s chest.

Everything felt right.

The way Soonyoung’s arms feel around his small body, the way Soonyoung was kissing him right now, gently using his tongue to trace Jihoon’s bottom lip.

They kissed for a few more minutes, then Soonyoung pulled away and kissed Jihoon’s forehead.

“I want to know you more,” Soonyoung whispered, entwining his fingers with Jihoon’s.

Jihoon looked up and into Soonyoung’s eyes. “We’ve just met and you already make me feel like opening up to you. Who are you really?”

Soonyoung held his gaze. “I’m just me. A... Very attractive me.”

Both of them chuckled.

“I’ll be honest with you... I don’t know if I want to take this further.”

Soonyoung smiled. “You know, I’ve always wanted to know what you were thinking.”

“What I was thinking?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I’d look up and notice you watching us, and I would be wondering why you never came over, or what you were thinking of while watching us. But right now, you’re so close. I don’t want to lose this chance.”

“In case you didn’t know, I don’t talk about my family to people I've only known for two days.”

Soonyoung smiled at his reply, and to Jihoon, his smile was so blinding. He didn’t know if he would regret it in the future, but right now, he wanted to accept Soonyoung. He made Jihoon feel less lonely. He wanted to open up his heart and pour everything out.

And eventually, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl this was probably a really bad piece of work but practice makes perfect, right?


End file.
